


SUNLIGHT

by P5soleilnoir



Series: Succession & Side Stories [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, Succession Universe, p5soleilnoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P5soleilnoir/pseuds/P5soleilnoir
Summary: Goro gets a visitor on his sickbed – the presence of whom he enjoys much more than he cares to let it slip.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Succession & Side Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489775
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	SUNLIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Important disclaimer: this story is set in the same universe as [Succession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665855/chapters/19866451) and contains major spoilers! I strongly recommend reading Succession beforehand because it provides all the context you need to know to enjoy this one-shot below, otherwise you might get quite confused. However, you'll probably enjoy the story all the same without the context of Succession if you’re looking for some Shuake bonding + Goro sickfic! I’m actually very curious to know the thoughts of someone who didn’t read Succession but did read the story below, if the story is enjoyable even without the context! Please let me know if this is the case!

The brightness of late May’s sun poured into glorious rays upon Tokyo, bringing with it high spirits only shiny days could all around the country. The fact that today was Monday did little to chip away at the simple joy hovering over the youth; early birds especially prepared and departed for school with a spring to their step, handwaving cheerfully at their friends and stopping by the vending machines for a refreshing drink before classes started, making sure to make the most of the handsome weather and the pleasant smells of imminent summer. 

Inside Akechi Goro’s dark room, the sun filtered through the shutters, splattering the wall with speckles of light.

It was one of those speckles glowing into his face that stirred him awake, although it took a good five more minutes before he found the will not to fall back asleep. His eyes fluttered open with difficulty, only for Goro to immediately shield them against the unwanted brightness. Something about this relatively rude awakening made short work of his already precarious willingness to get up, and Goro rolled onto his other side, swaddling himself into his covers and disappearing underneath. His body was tired and stiff, his neck even aching from what he assumed to have been caused by an awkward position in his sleep. Goro sighed, curling up within the warmth. He was tired, and it felt so comfortable… Comfortable like he had never experienced it before… 

The sudden beeping of his alarm clock was like an icy bucket splashed into his face.

Goro groaned. Mumbling something about how alarm clocks should be made illegal (waking up on his own was much better), he emerged from his covers and quite literally dragged himself out of bed, feeling about as well rested as someone spending a long-haul night flight with a screaming baby on board.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” greeted his mother behind the kitchen counter once he wobbled his way into the living room, expecting the salivating smell of breakfast but finding it nearly unnoticeable in spite of the steam escaping the pan.

“Morning, Mom…” Goro replied as he sat at the table, gazing blankly in the distance. His mother raised an eyebrow, although he took no notice. “I need to leave earlier than usual… I’ve got something to ask about my latest report before class. Can I have some coffee to go…? I didn’t sleep very well…”

Humming her understanding, she laid a perfectly rolled up omelette upon his plate, accompanied with fruit and green tea. Goro thanked her and ate mechanically, barely paying attention to what he was doing and quite oblivious to the way she observed him, like he was being scanned.

“Done already?” she asked as he stood up, leaving his breakfast barely touched.

“I don’t really feel hungry this morning…” Goro answered, which was a rare occurrence now that he thought about it: everything his mother made for him was a feast in and of itself, and hardly did he leave even one crumb behind. “Anyway, I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry… I’ll get dressed and—”

But no sooner did he make to turn around than he cut himself off, registering mild surprise at the unexpected touch of his mother’s palm upon his forehead.

“You have a fever…” she whispered, her hand traveling to his cheek. “You must have caught a cold.”

“Huh…? No I haven’t…” 

She merely snorted in amusement, like he said something silly – and he supposed he did, because the thermometer she stuck into his mouth indicated a whopping 39.1 degrees, although her fussing over him was such he might as well have pushed past the mid-forties.

“I’m telling you, Mom, that’s nothing to be worried about,” he said for the third or fourth time, trying to shake her off without too much success. “I’ll rest as soon as I get home—”

“Sweetheart, this is the butter you just threw in the trash can. And the potted plant doesn’t need to go in the fridge.”

Goro paused mid-motion. He then glanced at what he was holding, which happened _not_ to be the butter.

He blinked once, then twice, slowly.

“No school for you today,” she commanded – the final tone in her voice made it clear Goro would have as much success arguing with her as reasoning with the potted plant in his hand. “A warm drink, medicine, and straight off to bed.”

“But I can’t miss out—” he said bravely anyway even as she ushered him back to his bedroom, “I have exams coming up soon and we’re supposed to cover a difficult notion today—”

“Bed, Goro,” she interrupted, and the use of his name, softly as she spoke it, cemented the certainty that he was fighting a battle he had long lost. “I’ll call the school to let them know you won’t come today. You need plenty of rest.”

His protest was drowned out when she guided him to bed and pushed him gently there, tucking him beneath the covers and throwing another one on top for good measure. His grumbling was utterly ignored, although she did betray her endearment as she giggled and ruffled his hair (much to his irritation).

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” she said after retrieving the empty glass of water he used to swallow his medicine. “I’ll make you more tea when you wake up. Ah, and before I forget…”

A cool sensation grazed his forehead, so pleasant and welcome he couldn’t help a satisfied groan. The contact of the wet towel against his clammy, hot skin provided the most wonderful relief he remembered ever experiencing. 

Mumbling words of gratitude, Goro closed his eyes and gripped his covers, vaguely picking up the vibrations of his cell phone by his nightstand – most likely some concerned messages from his classmates, for he should have long arrived at school by now. He reached out at random, but his eyelids were so heavy that he could hardly see who had contacted him before they inexorably fluttered close. The next moment, he had drifted off to a deep slumber, his features free of harshness.  
  
  
  
Said peacefulness had long rippled when he began to stir into consciousness, furrows drawing in and out of his eyes. The warmth hugging him all over felt less comforting for some reason, closer to unpleasant heat; a coat of cold sweat seemed to be enveloping every last inch of his skin and making his pajamas stick uncomfortably to his body.

Still not entirely awake, Goro turned over to his side, sensing the heat radiate from his face that even the cool towel couldn’t completely overpower. It slid off his forehead and next to his pillow, prompting him to feel around until he retrieved it – only to blink in confusion when he felt it being placed upon his skin again.

“Mom…?” he muttered while his sight little by little got rid of the blur caused by his grogginess, until it finally sharpened into clear focus.

His slightly dazed, confused gaze met Amamiya Ren’s smiling face.

“Sorry, wrong guess,” he said with a chuckle in his voice, and Goro was so astonished that he forgot all about his exhaustion and sluggishness. He bolted into a sitting position, goggling at Amamiya like he just announced he became a billionaire overnight.

“Amamiya…?! What are you—what are you doing here?!”

“Well, you didn’t answer any of my messages when I asked if things were still okay for today, and I was wondering if you were all right… I waited for you at your school but you never showed up, so I asked people around and they told me you were sick. I figured that if we couldn’t hang out outside, then I’d pay you a visit at home. Some of your classmates knew where you lived, thankfully.”

“So you came here straight after school…? Wait, how long have I been sleeping?” Goro said, glancing at his clock, and gave a small start. “Already past three…?!”

“Sleeping Beauty’s found herself a serious rival, looks like,” Amamiya said with a grin, earning rolling eyes on Goro’s part before his annoyance softened – he had found, among others, Amamiya’s unread messages.

“I had completely forgotten we were supposed to meet today,” he said, throwing him an apologetic look. “That means I stood you up then, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Don’t sweat it,” Amamiya said, grinning. “Your mom told me you were sort of spacing out this morning. How are you holding up?”

“…I think my fever’s gotten worse since then,” Goro replied somewhat pitifully.

“I’ll go tell her—” Amamiya began, halfway to standing up, but Goro interrupted him.

“No, it’s fine… I’ll be all right if I rest a bit more. Besides, I already took my medicine this morning, so there’s nothing else to do except waiting for the fever to go down.”

It was obvious from Amamiya’s expression that he wasn’t convinced, but he nodded and sat back onto his chair all the same. Goro, for his part, lay back against his pillows, trying to make himself comfortable.

“Your mom’s very nice,” Amamiya said after making sure Goro didn’t need anything. “She beamed at me when she opened the door—like she recognized me somehow, even though it was our first time meeting. She told me I could stay as long as I want.”

Goro chuckled, both in appreciation of Amamiya’s words and as a way to conceal the hint of nervousness coursing through him. Amamiya had no way to know, of course, that his mother did recognize him, that there was a major reason she had welcomed him so warmly, beyond mere gratefulness that someone would drop by to check up on her son…

The secret that he and his mother shared – the secret they were keeping safe from the rest of the vast, entire world.

“You really shouldn’t have come all the way here from Tokyo just to see me. The trip must have taken you much more time than it was worth,” Goro said, although it seemingly went unnoticed. “Besides, what if you catch my cold?”

Amamiya, who had been smiling at the framed picture on Goro’s nightstand – he and his mother beaming at the camera – merely shrugged.

“Eh, you worry too much. I’m healthy as a horse, you know? I won’t get sick that easy.”

“…Hmph,” Goro snorted, annoyed at his showing off: Amamiya could have boasted about mastering every single talent known to mankind and Goro doubted he would have sounded any different. “Let’s hope that’s true, because I sure don’t want to hear your whining if you do get sick. And don’t count on me to visit you on your sickbed either.”

“Aw, you know you don’t mean that.”

“Or do I?”

Goro looked away, giving Amamiya the cold shoulder, but the smile tugging at his lips was hard to repress: this is what he enjoyed the most about being friends with Amamiya. The banter, the constant competition, but more importantly the feeling of being equals, of giving and taking with neither of them being in the shadow of the other or taking the whole spotlight.

But a dash of worry did corrupt the cheerfulness he was feeling deep inside: would Amamiya still be his friend if he knew Goro was hiding from him a truth the scale of which could turn his world upside down? Would he resent him if he found out the complete foundation of their friendship was built on dishonesty and concealment?

Then again, aware as Goro was that he wasn’t being fair to Amamiya, his reasoning for not confessing the truth was irrefutable. How in the world was he supposed to make himself sound even remotely believable?

_“This might be a bit difficult to accept, but there was actually a history where I was a professional hitman and murdered you in cold blood—ah, and another one where I stabbed and punched you so hard you were knocked out. But you had gone insane and were trying to kill me at that point, so I had no choice—”_

Goro couldn’t help a quiet, brief chuckle at how stupid the thought sounded in his head. That was enough of a confirmation: no, he wouldn’t be caught dead revealing his secret to Amamiya anytime soon, no matter how reprehensible that was.

“What’s up?” Amamiya asked in curiosity, noticing the twitch to his lips. Goro regarded him for a brief moment before his smile finally peeked out true and whole.

“I was just reminiscing.”

“About what?”

“…Who knows.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

Goro merely snorted in response, but said nothing more. 

“You okay?” Amamiya asked. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” Goro replied, which wasn’t a lie. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re friends. I need to stay by your side until you get better, that’s the rule.”

“Go home, you idiot,” Goro snapped at last, noticing the mischievous smirk curving one corner of Amamiya’s mouth. “You’re really going to be out cold tomorrow.”

“I won’t,” Amamiya said, again with this teasing air that Goro was obviously the one vulnerable to germs, not him. “Just let me watch over you just a little longer, okay?”

His voice had shifted from mocking to gentle, much softer. Maroon eyes met grey, and at last, Goro caved in.

“Fine. Just a bit.”

The rest of their conversation wasn’t grand or thought-provoking; only pointless small talk between two perfectly normal teenagers, but Goro found he enjoyed it much more than the discussions they shared when they were both special beyond measure. It was some sort of uncomplicated bliss, something Goro didn’t overthink too much and simply took for what it was.

And that suited him just fine.

“That reminds me, modelling sure is going strong, huh?” Amamiya said, an eager air to his manner. “I’ve seen you all over the ads in the subway. Next time I blink, you’ll be featured on the billboards of Shibuya.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“No, I’m serious. I’ve seen people talk about getting that watch only because you were modelling for it. Every big corp’s going to want a piece of Akechi Goro, the rising star who’s about to take Japan by storm.”

“Is it really the best way you could have phrased that…?”

As Amamiya gave a chuckle, Goro readjusted his posture, lying flat on his back and pulling his covers up to his chin.

“How is everybody at Leblanc doing?” he asked in a drowsy tone – his tiredness was starting to catch up with him.

“You mean the boss and the Isshikis? They’re all doing great. Sakura-san’s been growing a soft spot for Mona recently… Futaba’s caught him feeding Mona treats after closing time and talking to him in baby language. She’s been gloating non-stop since.”

“That’s Futaba-chan all right,” Goro said wryly, albeit with no underlying malice in his voice. “Poor Sakura-san sure has given her a stick to beat him with, hasn’t he?”

“Definitely. She jumped at the opportunity faster than when a new episode of Featherman airs on TV—it was just too good to pass up. To be honest, this whole atmosphere is kind of overwhelming sometimes.”

This is what he claimed, but Goro could see it. He could see the spark in Amamiya’s eye glint bright as he brought up Leblanc, just like it did every single time; a fondness the birth of which Goro had personally witnessed, and it only kept growing since then. He was so much in his element there, it was hard to believe he had left his hometown only two months ago, to the point Goro felt ‘hometown’ might be in name only. His place truly was here, in Tokyo… like it had been one past ago.

“By the way, you heard it from me first—Shujin’s going to pop up on the news very soon,” Amamiya was saying meanwhile, oblivious to Goro’s gradual loss of attention. “It’s gained tons of attention after that one girl managed to create a brand new variety of roses. The principal was so proud, he held a morning assembly for her in the gym. Okumura, I think her name was.”

Goro responded only with a mumble. It did nothing to deter Amamiya from carrying on enthusiastically.

“You know, I thought the assembly would be a drag, but it was actually quite nice. She said she wanted to dedicate this flower to her father and thanked him for always being there. You should’ve seen the student council president, she was so moved I thought she’d tear up at some point, and she started bonding with Okumura over their fathers on stage—the principal had to break them off… But yeah, Okumura’s father sure seems like a great guy, by the sound of it, huh? You must have heard of him, Akechi, he’s the CEO of—Akechi?”

But all Amamiya got by way of reaction was the sound of Goro’s very light snores, faint to the point of nearly inaudible. Amamiya blinked, then smiled, and with as many precautions as though in presence of a sleeping newborn, he slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door gently behind him.  
  
  
  
The towel upon Goro’s forehead was still fresh when he woke up – as if someone recently changed it. The chair by his bedside was gone, pushed back under his desk.

Stretching the soreness out of his limbs, Goro glanced at his clock – nearly four in the afternoon, meaning he slept for about half an hour – and pulled himself from bed, vaguely wondering what his mother was up to. As for Amamiya, he was probably still on the train back home, given how long the ride between Tokyo and the suburbs was.

_That idiot… He really didn’t have to come all the way here…_

Unable to repress the tiny smile on his lips, Goro opened his door, already parting his lips to call for his mother—  
  
  
—only to freeze in his tracks, the first syllable dying in his throat at the sight of her, engrossed in a lively chat with Amamiya over tea and various snacks.

“Mom…? Amamiya…?”

“Ah, Goro, you’re awake,” she greeted, her eyes turning to crescents. “How do you feel?”

“…Still a bit out of it,” he replied, before casting Amamiya a glance. “I thought Amamiya would have gone home by now. What were you talking about?”

“Oh, about this, about that,” she said evasively, sharing a little smile with Amamiya who responded to it in kind – the smile of people in cahoots, and clearly determined to keep the third party in the dark. They might as well have signed a confession.

“And by this and that, you mean me, don’t you…”

She merely laughed a tinkling laugh, her way of indicating she wouldn’t say any more on the matter. Amamiya, for his part, smirked at him.

“Well, a big day’s coming up soon, right? Gotta be prepared.”

“Eh?”

But Amamiya, in a remarkable imitation of Goro’s mother’s strategy, only gave an innocent chuckle. Goro, feeling sulky all of a sudden, was about to mutter some curt remark when Amamiya suddenly rose from the sofa.

“Well, I should get going. Thanks for your hospitality, Akechi-san.”

“It was my pleasure,” she replied as she stood up as well, escorting him to the door. “You’re always welcome whenever you want to drop by.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. See you then, Akechi-san, Akechi.”

And with this, Amamiya stepped past the door frame – but not before addressing Goro a sly smirk over his shoulder as he added, “Make sure to rest, all right? We wouldn’t want your cold to get even worse. Not everyone can be blessed with a healthy constitution, you know…”

Shaking with mirth in the face of Goro’s astonishment, Amamiya waved and went on his way. He had long disappeared across the street by the time Goro came up with the scathing retort the offense warranted.

His mother’s giggles definitely didn’t help.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m so glad you feel better, Akechi-kun! We were so worried about you when you didn’t show up at school yesterday!”

“Thank goodness you recovered so fast!”

“Did you manage to get your hands on the homework you missed yet? I’ll help you catch up if you want.”

Class 3-1 was in effervescence the very next morning, boys like girls swarming a sparkly Goro the second their teacher of first period exited the room. His twinkling smile was like he never got sick.

“You’re all too kind. Yes, I’d definitely appreciate taking a look at what you worked on yesterday if that’s not too much trouble.”

Goro interrupted himself then, his attention caught by a buzz in his pocket; excusing himself, he pulled out his cell phone. He had one new message.

Ren  
  
Hey Good morning.  
You’re at school, right? Care to come to Leblanc after? Didn’t we see each other just yesterday?  
Well yeah, but the thing is.......... Spill it already.  
You’re not going to laugh, are you? You’re not going to get smug about it? I have no idea what you’re talking about... But I promise.  
All right. The truth is, I……...

“—caught a cold. Amamiya “healthy as a horse” Ren, caught a cold.”

“So much for promising not to gloat…”

Leblanc’s attic was at least a dozen degrees warmer than usual, to the extent of being stuffy, but opening the window even a crack produced a raft that wouldn’t do in the current situation. Even buried beneath his blankets, the shivers upon Amamiya’s frame were apparent.

“Anyway, I’m glad you accepted to drop by in the end…” Amamiya went on, gazing at Goro blearily. “But a mask and gloves? Really…?”

“Why are you surprised? I need to protect myself thoroughly against a potential contagion,” Goro replied, readjusting his gear. “I don’t have such a healthy constitution, after all.”

The knowing air he threw him couldn’t have been more meaningful. Amamiya apparently got the message loud and clear, if the way he suddenly looked fascinated by the ceiling was anything to go by.

Frankly, Goro wondered if Amamiya didn’t have some masochistic tendencies, because he just had to know the price to pay for Goro coming over (after a great deal of begging on Amamiya's part) would be a large quantity of salt rubbed in the figurative wound.

And Goro didn’t exactly sprinkle the salt. He doused the whole jar.

“You should wear one too,” Goro added, securing a mask identical to his own onto Amamiya, then drew it back and released so that it slapped Amamiya square in the face. The “Ow!” he earned was music to his ears (his spite hadn’t faded one bit). “For extra protection, you know.”

Amamiya gave him a look halfway between bewilderment and ruefulness. It furiously reminded Goro of a pleading puppy.

At this face, all Goro could do… was laugh.

Not out of malice. Not out of spite. Not out of resentment or revenge.

“Come on, cut me some slack already…”

Amamiya could have looked hurt if Goro didn’t know better. This was all just harmless fun, and they both knew it.

The fun of the friendship he cherished so much.

The friendship that had, alongside his mother, saved him from the darkness.

“Akechi? You still with me?”

“Hm? Of course I am.”

Goro paused. Then, without warning, he leapt to his feet, causing Amamiya to startle.

“All right,” Goro said with vigor in his voice, “I guess I should at least get you some food. It'd be troublesome for me if you starved on my watch.”

“Are you okay?” Amamiya asked, clearly dumbfounded at this sudden thoughtfulness on Goro’s part (the final bit went ignored), which was admittedly quite rare.

Goro paused. He looked over his shoulder at him, at Ren, and gave an enigmatic smile.

“Yes… Never been better.”

Without further ado, Goro climbed down the stairs, leaving behind the radiant streams of light pouring into the attic, though never once did they forsake him. Even now, they followed after him in the coffee shop, a glow filtering bright and gorgeous through the windows of the front door.

Goro had found his place in the sun about thirteen years ago. The sunlight engulfing him as he opened the door felt kind and warm like a familiar embrace.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (It’s 3 am as I publish this story and my eyes are literally closing so I didn’t proofread just yet… I apologize for any typo, I’ll fix them asap tomorrow after a short night’s sleep (feel free to point them out if you spot some!!))
> 
> Well, it took a while… But I did it! I finally wrote another story set in the Succession universe!!  
> You might remember I mentioned having several ideas for short stories happening in this universe, the first being [Meadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813915)… but Sunlight is actually the second oldest idea I had, and the result is this little one-shot.
> 
> Have you noticed all the references to Succession’s epilogue? How Goro lives in the suburbs, quite far from Tokyo, him being a model, the Isshikis, Mona the cat, Goro saving Ren's number using his first name, Haru and Makoto bonding over their fathers… I specifically chose to highlight Haru because she is the one whose fate I discussed the least in Succession’s epilogue, so I wanted to make up for it in this one-shot. I really enjoyed throwing those references here and there, especially since I couldn’t do it in Meadow, because Meadow happens some time before Succession’s epilogue. Meanwhile, Sunlight happens around a month and a half afterwards… which left enough time for Ren and Goro to become close friends. You might notice how he’s a bit softer than in canon, which I attribute to his new upbringing with his mother, although his prickly side is still intact… as you can see :3 Maybe Goro is trying to make up for his first encounter with Ren in the new history (the reminder is enough to make him cringe) with extra harshness…….. But he cares about Ren deeply and sincerely all the same.
> 
> About what Ren and Goro’s mother talk about in secret… Can you guess what it is? Pay close attention to the time the one-shot is set and you might figure it out easily :3 I'm interested in writing about this at some point but it’s absolutely not a priority… I might not tackle it at all. But I will keep the idea in mind just in case!


End file.
